The Hunger Games: The Codebook
by Crazyllamapersonlol
Summary: Katniss and Peeta find a journal of the first District 12 winner, which is impossible because Haymitch is! What will happen in the story that was forgotten? Rated T for swearing and stuff. Made with Kamiru'sInDahoouse and maybe.next.time.around.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Code Book:**

**The Hunger Games**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The 16th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 1: The Reaping

"Hey, Peeta." Katniss called for her husband who just walked past the room she was in.

"Yes, my honeysuckle?" he swooned. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Look at this. 'The 16th Hunger Games.'" Katniss read the title and opened the journal.

"Wow, I didn't knew people were alive back then at that time. They must be old. Or dead. Or both. Yeah, probably both." the blond man joked.

"Hush, I'm reading... wait." she stopped and read without a peep from her husband. "This is the year District 12 got their first winning tribute!"

"I-impossible! Haymitch was the first!" Peeta was now in a state of paralysis of confusion and shock. Like if he was stung by 50,000 tracker jacks.

"I don't think so." his wife trailed off. "This is surely something..."

**In District 12**

Sage's P.O.V.

I felt fresh off the boat to say. I always felt this way the day of the Reaping. Even though I have lived in District 12 all my life, when it comes to today, I always feel like a stranger coming to a new town or something when I step into town square. It feels like I don't know the place, with all the Peacekeepers and camera crews gathered there. And being the mayor's son, that's pretty weird.

****I'm just your average guy. Sort of. Minus that pretty much everyone loathes me because of jealousy. I always have enough to eat, and don't even need to think about working in the mines, but I look out for my people. Whether they accept me or not. Oh, and lucky me. I think I've caught onto the Capitol accent. Thanks a lot, Dad.

Unlike most Capitol folk, I hate the Games. HATE them. And I normally don't use that word. How could anyone human watch something like them? Better yet, cheer them on. People die. People cry. And people move the hell on to the next Games.

****I sit wedged in between my mother and father. I feel the eyes of jealous boys my age wondering why I don't get to put my name inside the ball. I wanted it to go by fast, to just get this over with. But time seemed to be frozen. It always seemed to be, in the world that we people of Panem live in. We are not proud to say we are of it, but we are. Good 'ol Panem.

****I'm average height, which means I'm shorter than everybody in this reaping place. I had to stand up on my tiptoes to see past the standing crowd. Before I knew it, the freaky Capitol lady was making her way to the girls' glass ball. I held my breath. There were so many girls to be worried about.

She called the name and my heart lurched, and suddenly I felt like I was towering over everyone, up on my tippy toes. Her face was stricken with fear. Camilla. My own cousin. Her black hair contrasted with her pale skin falling into a snowy white hue. She gulped, and took a deep breath, and she almost tripped climbing up the steps. The boys turn. Everyone seemed distraught. Who didn't know Camilla? Only a small amount of people didn't know her. Soon enough I'm seeing a boy who could be mistaken as a walking stick figure making his way to the platform. Twelve years. That's all the kid had while I had 50 more years of this stupid life being watched all day. My throat went dry. My mouth burned. I had to do something, I would never forgive myself if I watch him die!

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I rush past the boy who's mouth seemed to reach the floor, I run up the steps, and face the Capitol lady. My father is giving me a look. Screw him. Screw them all. Camilla catches my eye as I take my place standing next to her. She looked like she was staring at a mad man and raised an eyebrow. She was. Without a doubt.

I look out for my people, I know I do...

**In District 1**

**Comet's P.O.V**

Another year, another Games. Excitement pumped through my body. Finally. I thought the Reaping would never get here. I know I was going to get picked this year. Then no one would just see me as the quiet guy with the spear and performing oh-so perfectly. But the victor that can kill. No girl would _ever _turn me down!

I want to be one of those guys the girls notice. I would never play with their hearts just for the steamy sex. I'm going to find the perfect girl for me. I won't settle for less than a hoe in a pub.  
I watch as Amber gets called.

Surprisingly, she didn't look scared like some other girls from our school. A lucky girl. Sixteen also. She doesn't look that bad either. What am I thinking? If I get called, how could I love her? I would have to kill her sometime! Stupid sex appeal...I don't want a girl like that anyway. There's more to love than legs and a nice butt, it'd be nice if someone could have it all, though. I know Amber. Bitch.

"Comet." the lady said as she read the name on the card.

Lucky me. I walk up to the platform. Golly, Amber was even more stunning up close, she even winked at me. No, I told myself. She's not the one. I'll find her. I'll find her someday... maybe not today... but someday.  
**  
In District 4**

Avery's P.O.V

Screw all of this Reaping crap. I have better things to do than stand here until the fish migrate...would they just call the freakin' names already? Soon enough, I hear the voice of a Capitol lady screeching on that blasted mic. What a lovely accent she has. Huh, get real.  
I stand up straighter as she reaches around in the glass ball, her shoulders back. She just has to say Avery, and I am drowning in nothingness. Avery. Avery...The other girls were shoving me forward. Oh right...Avery. That's my name. I snapped out of whatever coma I had fallen into, and waltzed up the steps to the platform. If I was going to die, best be confident.

I wasn't ready. But the her lovely voice already shrieked, "Zane." How lovely. Just like the accent.  
He came on up, and his eyes were clouded with sadness. I rolled my eyes. Weak.

"_Suck it in, boy." _I think, even though he's the same age as me. _I won't waste my time on someone like you. So if you're gonna go be a cry baby about this, better keep your distance. There better be fish in the arena, or some Capitol people are going to get some fish hooks up there "spots…"_

**Back to the future**

"Peeta, we have to tell everybody!" Katniss said, not stopping her eyes from wandering too far in the journal. "Do you know what's like to do something and not to have credit returned!"

"No. Wouldn't that hurt Haymitch, too?" Peeta replied.

"No. We should tell him first."

**A/N: This was written by Kamiru'sInDaHoouse. She, Maybenexttimearound (with periods in between and in lower case letters), and I are working together to make this fanfiction. These are the tributes that will be important late in the story. I asked Kamiru to write each of their reapings because you guys need to know them better, even before they get on the train.**  
**This was edited by Maybenexttimearound and I.**


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride

**The Code Book:**

**The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 2: The Train**

**Camilla's P.O.V**

**A/N: Those who read, you guys are welcome to submit any mentors. (Like, if you have a tribute made, you could tell me who they are and PM me their form. They can't be District 12. I need five.) Also, twelve female and six male tributes can be turned in as the people to beautify our main contestants. We also need six stylists, like Cinna and Portia. Any gender. Disclamier: We do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**~Crazyllamapersonlol**

**Peeta and Katniss**

Katniss and Peeta ran through the streets and avoided any stalling or hazards along the way to Haymitch. Once they got to Haymitch's house, they swung the door open and ran into his kitchen.

"Children! Please! Don't run!" Haymitch's aging didn't stop his appearance. He looked the same as always, dirty, smelly, tired, drunk. He sat face down on his table.

"Haymitch. This is serious. Read this." Katniss gave the drunk man Sage's journal.

"Oh." he grabbed the journal and started reading. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Camilla's P.O.V

I nervously stepped inside the train. Then I paused to take all of the beauty into my light brown eyes. My mouth was so wide open, a fly could come into my mouth, buzz about, and come out without me noticing.

"Camilla. Are you going to stand there all day?" I hear Sage say, poking my shoulder.

"Whoops! Sorry." I take a couple more steps in and sit on a nearby couch to my left. There, the Capitol lady that announced the names sat next to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, Camilla! My name is Perama Clinger." she cheered, her voice didn't hide anything suspicious. So I trusted her immediately. "I'll be your spokesperson along with your mentor."

Perama Clinger looked pretty young, underneath the many layers of make-up. Her hair was the color of the blue sky and she had big green eyes that sparkled if they hit the light right.

Then, a voice came booming from the speaker.

"Attention district 12 tributes, the train will start in five minutes. There are refreshments and food in the kitchen, feel free to use the bathroom. It's to the left from the kitchen..." the conductor went on talking about all the safety procedures. Finally, the train started moving.

With the train now moving, I felt a headache come upon me. I wasn't used to moving ground.

"Honey, the train is built to move fast and not to have anybody dizzy!" Perama Clinger told me. She gave my a pat on the shoulder encouraging me to not puke.

"I feel it, alright!" My face was tinted a seaweed green color.

"Oh my! Better get you to the bathroom!" Perama escorted me to the bathroom.

Despite my severe sickness, my eyes widened in surprise as I took in the visual aspect of the bathroom. Who knew that I would be in shock when I looked at a bathroom? Everything was sparkling gold and diamond crested. Even the toilet seat was something! It was a soft, porcelain seat cover that was made entirely of feathers.

Then, my headache returned.

"Oh." I groaned. I sprinted to the toilet and puked, emptying my meal of squirrel and tomatoes.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" the spokesperson lady asked.

"Do I look okay?" I groaned again.

"Hmph, don't have to be feisty." she harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Perama. I'm okay now."

After an hour, we finally got to meet our mentor. She looked like she was in her mid twenties. Her hair was black, she had tan skin, she had dark brown eyes, and she was quite short. Only a bit shorter than myself, though. She looked like she belonged in the Seam, as well.

"Hello kids! I'm your mentor. I'm Marigold Maddox. I'll be training you for the Hunger Games since there are no District 12 victors. I'm from District One, and I hope you guys will enjoy me. I know one of you will win." she said.

"Cool. Any tips for us to win?" I asked. We settled down on the white leathery couches where we previously sat.

"First tip. Stay alive! Tip two. Run quickly! Tip three. Team up or join the career group! Both of you! Tip four. Immediately find water! You can't live without it."

We nodded. No wonder she won one of the previous games. We all sat there and listened to her stories of her game. She volunteered for her little sister who was 12 when she was reaped, she couldn't live without her, being a year older than her. During the games, the arena was a giant lake with many islands nearby and a giant one in the middle, with the cornucopia. The danger was, many muttations decorated the lake so many died from being hunted from what they tried to hunt.

"Wow, that must of been scary for you." Sage commented with his usual bored and monotonous voice.

"_The boring years of being trapped inside of the mansion must have gotten to him." _I thought.

"Good thing I was a strong swimmer! Most of the people drowned." she nodded.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to survive in that arena." Sage shuddered. His black hair followed his movements in little tiny spasms. His dark brown eyes shifted to me. "Say, Camilla, can you teach me how to swim?"

"_He didn't know how to swim?" _I screamed inside my head. I can't be too impolite.

"Sure. Anything for my little cousin! I'll teach you when we get to the Capitol."

"You must teach him how to swim. I'm not supposed to say this, but they told me the arena had plenty of water." she got in real close, like if somebody would catch her for passing on the information to us.

"Then we shouldn't wait too soon. Do they have lakes in the Capitol?" I asked.

"Of course they do! Well, I'm not too sure. It's quite mountainous there." she shook her head out. "There will be pools in your suite."

"Good. This is quite crucial."

"Yes it is. I don't want to die the first few seconds!" Sage got up and disappeared to his room on the train.

**Comet's P.O.V**

I walked inside the train and quickly sat down on the white, leathery couch. I sighed.

"_This is the most stupidest looking train, ever." _I thought. It looked like a mansion that could move and I hate it. I don't know why, but I just do. I always hated fancy stuff, like diamonds and people that lived in the Capitol. They were moving mansions as well.

I watch Amber as she bring her long, brunette hair into a ponytail, adding another length of feminine to her structure. She turned away from my direction and I couldn't help but to turn myself away, as well.

"_I can't fall for her, she's not the one!" _I scold myself.

Then, the Capitol lady sat next to me and started talking.

"Hello, Comet and Amber! I'm Flora Dressle and I'll be your spokesperson during the Hunger Games along with your mentor." she smiled. Like her name suggests, she was a flower. She wore a green dress that ruffled about and her hair was the color of the sun. Her hair was into an afro like wig that stood up two feet tall.

"So, where's our mentor." Amber asks, she took a seat next to Flora.

"Oh, there's two of them! I forgot to mention that." she giggled to herself. "They're out sick, they caught on the flu, but they'll be well once we get to the Capitol."

"Good." I replied. "I don't want to catch a flu. I want to be strong during the Hunger Games so I have a chance to win."

"You have a great attitude! I love it!" Flora got up. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

The flower lady left me and Amber alone.

"_This is awkward." _I scooted farther away from the girl, but she scoots closer. This repeats until I have no more space to move. She got me trapped.

"So. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. My ears turn red.

"No." I say firmly.

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, I'm still looking for her."

"So... who do you think she is?"

"Hmm... I don't know, she's not on this train, that is." I roll my eyes.

Amber puffs her cheeks in dismay and walks away.

"_Hoe." _I think. I chuckle to myself before getting up and going to my cabin to get some rest. It will be a two day trip, so I should get some sleep.

**Avery's P.O.V**

"_I cannot believe this! I can't believe I'm stuck with this fail! He's afraid of his own shadow! Literally!" _I think. _"I hope he can be useful during the games. He isn't too bad, he's thin, but I've seen him swim a mile in five minutes." _

Zane was directly behind me because he was afraid of going first into the train. He told me he was afraid of stuff that moves because he makes him remember the time when his dad died when he was on a boat. The ship capsized and everybody on board drowned.

Then, I heard him shriek.

"_Probably saw his shadow." _I scoff to myself. We finally get on the train and I head directly to the kitchen.

"Um, Avery? Do you think we're allowed to get food from there?" he asks timidly. I roll eyes.

"Of course we are. Would you like to starve in this hell hole?" I ask him.

"No. Oh look, it's the Capitol Lady!" he walks toward the lady that announced the 'lucky' people chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. I get orange juice and pour it in a mug and join the two people.

"I'm Stella Loona and I'm your spokesperson. Today, we'll discuss our plans when we reach the Capitol in two days. First, we get to our suite..."

All I heard was her blabbering about the whole entire week. Her accent annoys the crap out of me, so I tune her out and leave the room.

"Avery! Are you listening? Come back here!" Stella scolds me once I take my seat next to her again. I roll my eyes. "This is crucial!"

"Whatever, I'm going to die anyway." I look down, I could sense their eyes on me.

"_Gah, this will be too long of a trip! These trains are too slow!"_ I think, before I tune them out again.

**Peeta and Katniss**

"So, I'm not the first tribute to win for District 12?" he asked. He looked like he was sober for 20 years.

"Yes." Peeta frowned and shook his head. "We have to tell everybody. We should look through the documents of the previous Hunger Games."

"Peeta, how do we do that?" Katniss asked. She didn't like the idea of going to the Capitol and looking through all of the records.

"I don't know."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"I don't know! The brainwashing got to me!" Peeta frowned again. "We have to do it. It's an important thing and just like what you said, Katniss. We wouldn't feel to happy to not be noticed after we did something memorable."

**A/N: Tell me if Katniss and Peeta or anybody are OOC please. I asked Maybenexttimearound to edit it for me. If there are anything we missed, please don't be shy and tell us.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Part 1

A/N: Hello readers :) Here's the third chapter! Kamiru'sInDaHoouse wrote this chapter but we edited it :) There will be a SYOM/CM in the next chapter, I'll add it later. It's just a sign up sheet if you want to submit your tribute as a stylist or mentor :) Thanks.

**The Code Book:**

**The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3**

**Sage's POV**

The train finally stopped at our destination. The Capitol. There were tall buildings that made people seven feet tall grains of sand in comparison to height. There were strange people crowding the clean, kept streets, dressed in the same ridiculous fashions my dad adores, wears, and has tried to force me to emulate. Long, short, and no eyelashes. Crazy eyeliner colors, from yellows as bright as the sun to blacks as dark as the night. Skins from snow white to the pitchest black, with reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, violets, and browns in the middle of all that fun. You could find every skin shade, every color in the city.

Everything seemed so pure and pristine it made me want to throw up and run around, starting chaos. This place was so perfect. It didn't deserve its perfection. The people here should be the ones suffering. The trained finally pulled up to a station and I was led into an overwhelming Capitol building with Camilla. Tall, very pure, and quite gorgeous.

Perama led us into a glass elevator that had buttons, one through twelve. It was simple. Just click the number of your district. There was also a button for the Training Center. Perama clicked the '12' button and we felt the movement of the elevator go up.

"Okay, everybody! Make yourself at home! Please go to your rooms and change." Perama smiled. It's like she's bossing us around.

Camilla shot me a look and we went to our rooms. Once I stepped in, I could picture Camilla's look of awe on the room. I got changed, not really giving the room my attention. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, but I couldn't. I was required to get some sleep. The people here were all crazy, so I got no sleep that night.

I woke long before Perama rapped on my door shrieking on about breakfast how big of day was ahead. I slept in my clothes for the Training Center. Wrinkled. Good. I wasn't going to please anyone. Camilla wasn't at the table yet, right when I sat down she came into view. It annoyed me that she looked well rested, because her long black hair was curled and up in a ponytail.

"_Looks like she's enjoying the luxuries." _I think. I roll my eyes at my cousin.

Even though most people would say she would've looked like an angel, I've noticed that Camilla's perfection came short with some things.

When it came to eating she was like a wild animal, her hands worked her food into her mouth and buried deeper inside the mountain of fluffy scrambled eggs and pancakes. Although she ate cleanly with her hands, it was good to know that I was better at SOMETHING. I wielded my spoon and fork over my food like a pro and finally started to dig in.

I walked out of the small, glass room, being followed by Camilla, Perama, and Marigold. Before I knew it, I was standing before Laura, the head woman of the Training Center, on the Center's slick floor, with twenty two other tributes whose stares seemed to penetrate right through me. Camilla's outfit was the slightest bit loose, and her curly black hair was down, and kind of messy, to the point where it gave her a cool look.

"_Let's get this over with. I'm going all out." _I say to myself, I then walk casually with Camilla, ignoring the smiles from our mentor and Perama.

Comet's POV

Boredom came to me automatically. I looked on the other tributes in complete disinterest. Amber was the best one here, or so I thought. But then the tributes from 12 came in to join our group around Laura Azure. I know this is wrong of me, but I couldn't help it. My heart leaned in the direction of the girl tribute.

Her skin was pale, but smooth, fresh, and had the slightest tan that made me lick my lips. Not in the nasty way creepy pedophiles do, but in the nervous way. The strange thing is, I'm never nervous. Her black curls fell in her face in a mess. I liked it. She's a few inches shorter than I am, but slender. I took a few seconds to compare her and Amber and my heart tightened.

"_How could someone from District 12 be so..." _I couldn't find the words to her perfection.

She seemed to be looking at me every five seconds. I bet that's what it seemed like to me too.

Laura was telling us about the Training Center and all we'd be doing here, and Amber kept trying to catch my eye, and she followed my gaze. She realized what, no _who_ I was staring at, right when Laura finished talking and dismissed us to the stations.

Amber came up to me with her brown eyes blazing at first. Then, her eyes turned mellow and soft.

"Hey Comet. Happy birthday!" she smiled warmly.

"But it's not my-" Amber slapped me across the face. Pain rushed through my cheek, the nerve of that girl. Who does she think she is? President Snow? I could see the similarities. She's more like President Whore! I wouldn't have felt it if I wasn't too caught up with Miss District 12. I normally only feel pain when it comes as a surprise.

But I like surprises most of the time, and was VERY surprised to see District 12 approaching me. I clutched at my cheek and composed myself. I didn't want her thinking I was some weak coward. Amber towered over me.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes are brown, like warm hot chocolate.

"Yeah." I stood. I looked down on her. I hoped she was loving my eyes as much as I was loving hers.

"If I were you," Amber began, "I would be training my butt off, District 12." She spat at District 12's feet in disgust. I shot Amber a look.

District 12 backed away a little. It's like the uneasiness of the moment clung to the air. She turned, about to make her way to the snares, but I couldn't let her go that easily.

"Wait!"

"Your girlfriend's right. I should train if I want to win this thing." Amber cackled. I almost punched her.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend..."

"Well, I'm sure you want to win so you can go back to your girlfriend at home? Don't you?"

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

She paused and looked at me, bewildered. "I just assumed-"

"Well, I don't," I cut in. "My name's Comet."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Camilla." Camilla. Such a wonderful name for a wonderful girl. I captured the smile I obtain as she turned and hurried over to the snares with her male counterpart. I didn't deserve that smile, but I wanted to see it 100 billion more times.

Avery's POV

I looked up from the bounty of daggers in the case, only a few inches away from my hands. My fingers itched to touch them. Camilla. District 12. She was working a snare right now. Then, we both glanced at Comet from District 1. I looked over to the spear-throwing station, and he got the dummy's heart from twenty feet away. Unhuman and inhumane, he never missed a single throw. The tribute boy, around the age 14, District 12 was tying knots. He seemed to be keeping to himself, his glittering green eyes looked dull and dead. I grabbed a dagger's hilt, not waiting for the action, and threw, fifteen feet away from where the dummy stood. There was a clean gash at the heart, after I threw it, I took it out, pleased with the results. That's when I notice Zane just standing there. His dirty blonde hair was wet from taking a shower earlier.

"Do you want to try?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"_Did he want to die? Why wasn't he training? Idiot." _I think. I flip my black-brown hair away from my eyes. "Uh, sure." He took the dagger from me, and threw it where the 10 feet dash was. He got the dummy's heart.

My eyes widened gradually, revealing my light brown eyes. Zane went to get the dagger, and came back, took three others from the case, and stepped back five more feet. Four dummies. One, two, three, four. He got them all. Right in the heart, fifteen feet away. Quick and clean. I was very impressed.

"You actually might stand a chance." I say to him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. What else would I say?

He flashed me a crooked smile that made me feel uneasy in a way I can't explain.

Right then, we hear hard contact and slices. Zane and I both turn to see Comet and his spear, close to the dummy. I felt like hiding away.

"_Note to self: Don't be caught near Comet with his spear." _my brain quickly took knowledge to my mental note.

Then, he dropped his spear and began wrestling the dummy. Hand to hand combat. After maybe thirty seconds I turned my head. I couldn't watch.

"_Another note to self: Make sure you don't get caught near Comet AT ALL." _I think again.

I look for Zane and found him at the snaring station. Camilla and her fellow tribute were both tying knots, communicating in low whispers.

Soon it was lunch, and Comet and Amber, the girl from District 1, sat and ate alone. I thought that it was strange behavior, obviously being Careers and all. Comet kept glancing over at Camilla and Sage, the boy from District 12. Then, I noticed the similarities between the two 12s. They looked awfully alike. Their faces had the same round shape and their hair was the same black hue. The only difference was that Sage's leafy green eyes were really intimidating, and Camilla's were like hot chocolate. Maybe Comet was looking at Camilla the whole time. Amber was pathetic, being a flirt, and failing at making sure Comet had his eyes on her. Comet's undivided attention made it clear: Amber's met her match.

Zane and I sat down with District 2, Jade and Cole. They both had blonde hair and cold, piercing blue eyes, but we knew they were our allies. But, we didn't want them as allies. We both wanted Comet and Amber, Zane and I glanced at District 1. It was undecided, but we just had to have them.


	4. SYOMCM

**SYOM/CM Here it is c: These are the remaining spots.**

**Mentors **

**District 12**

**Sage and Camilla: Marigold Maddox**

**District 1:**

**Amber:**

**Comet:**

**District 4:**

**Zane:**

**Avery:**

**Crew Members/Stylists (same thing lol)**

**Camilla:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Sage:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Comet:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Amber:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Zane:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Avery:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Mentor Sheet:**

**Name:**

**District: (1 or 4)**

**Hair color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**How he/she won:**

**Stylist people:**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Head Stylist? Yes or no:**


End file.
